Midnight Fantasy
by LuvTaylor01
Summary: Taylor Gray used to be a normal girl. Until a party ruined her life. Now, a year later, she is very troubled and they're only increased when she gets bitten by a white fanged spider. The only ones who can help her are the Cullens. But can she trust again?
1. Being Bitten Sucks

Dark Overcast

Taylor

September 14, 2009

3:15 a.m.

I was tossing and turning in my sleep. I had felt a sharp pinch on my right hand. I woke up gasping for air. I looked up and the clock read 3:15. That meant I had about 2 more hours until I had to go to that horrid place I call school. I fell quickly back to sleep.

5:35 a.m.

My alarm clock was blaring some annoying talk show. That was the only way I would get up to turn it off, if it was bad music. I shuffled across the room to turn it off. I looked in the mirror. My hair looked like a bat got stuck in it. What was I doing last night? I brushed my hair out and straightened it. It had actually looked nice today.

"I wish it would stay this way forever." I murmured. I brushed my teeth and threw on a black tank-top and a skirt. I walked out the door and toward my car.

Edward

6:45a.m.

I changed into some appropriate clothes for our "first" day of school. We had just come here to this rainy town of Forks, Washington. I was sitting in my silver Volvo, waiting for the rest of my family. Alice came and hopped into the passenger seat and Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper climbed into the backseat. I started the car and headed toward the high school. The high school looked like a large jail cell with a bunch of prisoners. This was where we would be for the next 3 or 4 years. I could already here the buzzing about the new Cullen family coming here. We were the top of the gossip, again.

Taylor

7:05 a.m.

I put my books into my locker and took out the ones that I needed for 1st period. Tessa came over and stood by me. I noticed a cut on my finger. It was two tiny, red dots that were perpendicular to each other. I didn't remember them.

"Have you seen Amelia?" Tessa asked. I shrugged my shoulders. Right then Amelia came up to us squealing.

"Guess what you guys? Okay, well, have you heard about the new students that are coming here today?" Amelia asked. I shut my locker and leaned against it.

"I think I heard something but….." Tessa trailed off.

"Well I got the whole story!" she emphasized the word 'whole'.

"Okay, so there is Dr. Carlisle Cul-" she started.

"Doctor?" questioned Tessa.

"He works at that hospital down the road now. Anyway, so Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wide, Esme Cullen, just moved here. Apparently Mrs. Cullen can't have children so when a family member on Dr. Cullen's side of the family died, they adopted there kids. Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, and Edward Cullen. Then on Mrs. Cullen's side of the family a member died and they adopted the twins, Jasper Hale and Rosalie Hale." Amelia explained.

"How old are they?" Tessa asked.

"Well, I know that Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett are juniors. Alice and Edward are sophomores. But get this! They are all like insanely pretty and hot. It's, like, not even fair! Well, here is even bigger news!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Finally." Tessa mumbled. Amelia darted her a look and rolled her eyes.

"Well they're all, like, together. Like, Jasper and Alice are a thing and so are Rosalie and Emmett!"

"So?" I mumbled. Amelia looked shocked. Probably because I actually talked and that I didn't get it.

They live together! It's weird!" Amelia threw her arms up.

"What about that boy, um, Edward?" Tessa asked. I could swear she was playing 20 questions.

"Well that is why all the girls are excited! He is like totally single!" she said deviously. She frowned after a moment's silence.

"Aren't you guys excited?"

"Do you really think we have a chance?" I said. Amelia scowled. She probably did have a chance though. It was hard to be friends with someone prettier than you. I walked to my first class, leaving them there. I really didn't care what Amelia thought. I, also, knew that she didn't like the fact that I barley talked anymore, but she wouldn't understand. No one would.

7:33 a.m.

I was doodling on my math homework. Math was my first class of the day, how boring. I didn't approach anyone and no one approached me. I heard some gasps in the silent room.

"Oh, um, children. This is Edward Cullen, he is new here. You can sit right here." my teacher announced. She sounded flustered. I figured that I would see him eventually so I turned around to catch a glimpse. He was stunningly beautiful. He had reddish brown hair, which was swept up perfectly. He looked like he went through a windstorm. He had topaz eyes and all his features like chin, cheekbones, eyes, etc. were perfectly formed. He was wearing a blue and white vertically striped, button up shirt with khaki shorts. It was totally unfair how people could be that beautiful. I turned around. He would never like me nor would I like him. I would never like anyone that way anymore. Not after what happened.

11:15 a.m.

We were sitting at lunch. I looked around the room at the various tables, thinking about how clicky our school was. And then I saw them. The Cullen's. I took a guess that they beautiful blonde boy and the blonde girl were the twins. I could name them right then. (I later found out I was right) The blonde girl who looked, and could only be described as, the most beautiful girl on earth. I could tell she was Rosalie. And the other blonde, a handsome boy who looked like he was scared. Of what? I thought. That would have to be Jasper. I recognized Edward Cullen from class. There was a small, delicate girl with spiky, black hair. This had to be Alice. The last boy who was big and burly had to be Emmett. I couldn't take my eyes off of them. They were all so beautiful. They all had pale skin, like they hadn't been out in the sun since birth. They were all dressed nice in, what I could only guess was designer clothes. (I later found out I was right about this too.) It figured though. The pretty people have to have the money. The thing with them, though, was they looked separate from everyone else. It was like there was an invisible ball around them. I was sure that, with those looks and money, they could be friends with anyone they wanted to. They must want to be alone. Then Amelia interrupted my ogling.

"Do you guys have any classes with Edward?" It bothered me that she used his name like she was best friends with him. I looked back over at the table and Edward Cullen was staring at Amelia. Of course he would like her. What guy with eyes wouldn't? She had dark brown hair that hung a little below her shoulders. She was very petite and thin while I was a little bigger than most, but not gigantic. She was always bubbly and optimistic. Tessa was different. Her stature was more like mine, but she had a lot of muscle since she played sports. She had the same length hair as Amelia and it had a pretty tint of red in it. It was usually a little messy though. She was tomboyish and always wore sweatshirts. I focused back on Edward Cullen. He was staring at me.

Edward Cullen

11:20 a.m.

She was staring back at me. I had heard her thoughts and could feel how self-conscious she was. I faintly remembered that she was in all my classes except 2nd period. She looked down. Her mid-back, medium brown hair fell across her face. I saw a glimmer of beige eye shadow on her eyelids. She peeked up again. She had dark brown eyes that could pass as black to a human's eye from far away. They were lined with purple eyeliner and she had a little bit of mascara on even though her eyelashes were already long. She blushed.

"I don't have any classes with him!" whined this girl, Amelia. She was talking about me.

"I have him in history only so far…..and lunch." A girl named Tessa said.

"He's in all my classes except 2nd period. I'm sure he'll be in my language arts and reading too with my luck." Mumbled the mystery girl. _Sweet! That means he'll be in my class too._ Tessa thought. Amelia didn't look pleased by that. She was just like the other girls at this school. The girls who liked me and was ecstatic that I was single. But this mystery girl didn't seem to like me at all. They way she said that she had classes with me was implying that it was a bad thing. Surprisingly it bothered me. Usually girls worship the ground I walked on, but she did the opposite. This mystery girl-which is what she was, a mystery-confused me. Yet it somehow felt wrong to look into her mind.

"Dude, what are you staring at?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, um, nothing. Just watching." I replied smoothly. I always watched, or listened, to see if anyone guessed anything about us, which was unlikely. Rosalie was thinking about how much prettier she was than the girls at this school. Typical Rosalie, just as vain as always. Jasper was struggling. It was hard for him with all these new scents around.

_I wonder why they're never talking._ The mystery girl thought. I looked over at her.

1:17p.m.

The mystery girl- who I found out was named Taylor Grey– was right. We did have reading and language arts class with her. It was the switch between 8th and 9th period, the last period of the day. We were allowed to bring our bags with our books since some classes were far from the lockers, like my gym class. Some kid flew by my locker, sending a gust of wind toward me. And then it hit me. It felt like someone knocked the breath out of my and set my dry throat on fire. I grabbed my locker and felt it bend underneath my fingers, I would have to fix that later. I turned my head to see where that delicious overpowering scent was coming from. It was Taylor Grey. She stood there getting her bag packed. She was quiet and innocent. He had no idea how she was torturing me. I felt the devil inside me urging me to get her. To just entice her out of the school. I was at an impasse. No! There was always a choice. She finally noticed. Her eyes widened and she made a noise that sounded like a compressed scream. She stood opened mouthed. I saw a bunch of thoughts flicker through her. She slammed her locker shut and walked away. She gave a departing glance and quickly turned back, but she ended up running into someone. Usually I would've laughed but I couldn't.

"Oh I'm sorry." The boy she ran into said. When he noticed who she was he winked. Taylor Grey's face wet pale. Her eyes started to tear. I couldn't place why though. I took a breath since the air was clean, a little. I composed my thoughts. First I took both hands and, when no one was looking, I smoothed over the finger prints. I grabbed my books and snuck out one of the back doors. I got into my car. The fresh air killed the burning a little, but I could still remember her scent. I thought of was I could kill her, but I didn't want to. There was something about Taylor Grey. I put the car into drive. Alice and the rest of them could find there own way home. Deserting my family was unlike me, but I had no other option. I got out of the schools parking lot and accelerated down the road. I knew where I was headed. Up to visit Tanya and her sisters. I wish I could tell my family, but I didn't want them to know how weak I was. I passed a sign that said You Are Now Leaving Washington.

Taylor

3:01p.m.

I stared at my ceiling. I was laying on the ground. I should tell someone. Anyone. Maybe I would be able to talk like I used to if I just shouted it out. But I couldn't. I can't. I was too weak. I heard my sister come in. I turned my iPod on.

5:32 p.m.

I felt my body shaking.

"Wake up! It's time for dinner." My sister said. She was wrong though. I could never sleep after what happened. I went into a zombie-like state and it only worked with my iPod on. I sighed and got up. Dinner was quiet, good. But my mom had to interrupt the peace.

"For God's sake!" she slammed her fork down. "Why won't you speak? Just talk! Say anything! I'm begging you!" I pushed my plate away and stood up. I ran into my room, which was in the basement. It was empty and cold, like my heart. It was very large and I liked it even though I barley used half the stuff. The only things I really used were my books, my iPod, and my stereo. I went over to my tall stacks of books. This is what I spent my money on now. I used to go shopping all the time with my friends and buy clothes and shoes. I grabbed the book I was reading, Interview with the Vampire.

"Can I go to the coffee place?" I asked my mom.

"Whatever." she sighed. I opened the front door and slammed it. I walked down to the shop, it was fairly close. I bought a drink and sat down. I took a sip. Then I remembered when Edward Cullen was staring at me. His eyes were coal black, and I know that they are usually topaz. I've heard that eyes change color, hazel eyes. But I know that they don't turn black. I was so scared of him. I wasn't sure what I did. I just looked up and he was string at me with those cold eyes. I was mad at him. I did nothing yet he stared at me like I killed a family member. And to top it off I ran into Nick. He was a vile guy. No. He couldn't even be called a guy. More like a creature. He is a vile creature. Then he had the nerve to wink at me. I shook my head. Life wasn't fair.


	2. Being Told Lies

September 2, 2009

7:22 a.m.

Edward Cullen wasn't in school the rest of the week. Everyday I had looked for him and by the weekend I had forgotten about him, mostly. I was almost glad since I didn't have to be subjected to his rudeness. But my luck didn't last. And there he was, all happy and joyful. He was talking to a popular boy named Sam Minker. Sam Minker was the only boy at this school, after the incident that I was sort of attracted to. Though he has no idea of my existence. It was typical, though, that Edward Cullen would befriend Sam Minker.

10:30 a.m.

I got no cold stares from Edward Cullen. Until 4th period.

"New seats, grab your books." My science teacher ordered. "Okay." Then he started to call off the names.

"Mark, Nikki, Taylor," he pointed to our seats at our table of four. "And Edward." I stopped dead in my tracks and froze. I looked at him. I saw his eyes glance over at me.

Edward

10:35 a.m.

Of all the possible seats in the whole classroom I sit directly in front of Taylor Grey. I saw how she froze when she heard that I was seated at the same table as her. I did feel bad for her though, she had no idea. She just thought that I hated her, but it was so much more than hate. She proceeded to sit in her chair, but I saw the fear in her face. I sat down and prepared myself for the pain. It was heated just like before. I grabbed under the chair, which was really like holding paper. It could totally crumble if I used all my strength. I saw Taylor Grey's eyes widen. Her eyes were usually more to the squinty side, especially when she smiles. Something I've only seen once. She whipped her head around quickly to "listen to the teacher" a.k.a get away from my stare. I saw her start to pick a scab on her arm. It must be a result of stress. She suddenly stopped and pulled a rubber band that was around her wrist. It must be to quit the habit. She glanced back at me and then quickly away. Poor Taylor Grey.

Taylor

October 15, 2009

10:56 a.m.

I was in science class and my teacher was handing out papers. I looked at Edward Cullen. I was shocked. His eyes were his normal topaz color. Well, normal when I wasn't around. I was shocked because for the last, almost, month he stared at me with those cold, hard eyes. Today, though, he looked normal. Completely at ease. He never looked at me though. I couldn't be sure if I was right or if it was my imagination, but it seemed that he was less tense as the week went by. Either today proved that I was right or it was just a fluke. The teacher put a pile of papers on the middle of the table. Edward Cullen and I reached for a paper at the same time. Our hands crushed together. I shot my hand back. His hand was freezing, but that wasn't why I pulled my hand back though. No one really touches me anymore. I made it very clear to my friends before.

"You hands are….freezing!" I mumbled. I stared at my own hand. It tingled at the touch.

"Sorry." he mumbled. He picked up two papers and handed one to me. I smiled a little. It wasn't a real smile though. I can't remember the last time I really smiled. All through class I kept looking over at Edward Cullen to make sure I wasn't really imagining him looking normal in this class. In my next class, which I also had with Edward Cullen, was an interesting one. Lindsey was sick today and we always sat together in this class so I was alone. It didn't matter though, we didn't talk anyway. We just kept each other company. I was listening to my iPod- our teacher lets us since this class is a study hall- and I was doodling in my book. I was content since I didn't have any homework to do. I was concentrating very hard on the lyrics to this new song I bought. I saw someone get up out of my peripheral vision, but I paid them no attention. Then someone sat in the chair in front of me. I glanced up and did a double take. I put my pencil down and pulled out my iPod headphones. Edward Cullen was staring at me, but it wasn't a cold stare. It was a curious stare.

"What?" I mumbled. He just smiled. I cleared my throat since I never talk loud and I hadn't talked all day.

"What?" I demanded with a louder clearer voice than before.

"What are you listening to?" he asked.

"Music." I replied flatly. He chuckled.

"You looked really serious when you were listening to it. Why?"

"I was concentrating on the lyrics."

"Why the lyrics?"

"I think lyrics are the most important part. Lyrics are the words we're afraid to say." He pondered this for a moment. I was surprised at myself. This was the longest thing I've said in a while. What made him so special?

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I didn't care if I was being rude. It was nothing compared to the way he acts.

"You looked lonely." he replied matter-of-factly.

"I'm fine." I snapped. The last thing I wanted was sympathy.

"Are you sure?"

"Aren't your friends going to be upset?" He, now, sat with Sam Minker and the other popular people in this study hall, typical.

"They'll live." I looked over at that table. Sam Minker was staring at me. Great. We didn't say anything for a while. He just stared at me. I started tapping my right hand. He looked down at my hand and suddenly he was pulling my hand toward him. He moved so fast. I didn't even remember his hand picking mine up. His hands were freezing. His hands were crushing my hand. He ran his finger over the two dots on my pointer finger.

"How did you get that on your hand?" he hissed. He was referring to the scabs.

"I-uh-I don't know. They were just there one day. Please! You're hurting me!" I said and a few heads turned. I felt tears spring up in my eyes. This was way too much touching for one day and I didn't like feeling out of control. He dropped my hand. I pulled both my hands under the table.

"I- I'm sorry. That was rude and totally immature. But may I please see your hand for a moment?" he asked gently. His golden eyes burning into mine. I put my hand into his hesitantly. My palm fit perfectly into his hand. It was cold and hard, like his stares. He carefully brushed his finger over the wound as if he was being careful not to frighten me again. He looked tense and uncomfortable. He carefully set my hand back down onto the desk. I slid it under the desk and onto my lap. He stared at me, his face looked pained. I broke the silence.

"Why do you do that?" I asked. He looked confused.

"Do what?"

"Stare at me." He chuckled. I felt like I was missing something.

"There's something about you that's interesting." I didn't know how to reply to that.

"I want to get to know you." he added. I felt my body tense.

"Trust me, you don't." I mumbled. I didn't think he could here me.

"You can't be sure." he assured me. He had this confused look on his face again. "Why do you always look so," he paused. "Sad?" I was shocked. This whole time no one had ever directly asked me that question.

"I'm sorry. That was a rude question. You don't have to answer." I could hear the curiosity burning in his voice. I decided to answer with another question.

"What is there to be happy about?"

"A lot of things."

"What makes you happy?"

"Simple," he replied. "Strawberry fields……..forever." I must have looked as confused as I felt. He laughed.

"It's where nothing is real." he added.

"I don't understand how can that make you happy if it isn't real?"

"It can be anything you want. Who, where,when,what. Anything." I didn't quite understand and I probably never would. We clearly thought differently.

"You know you never answered my question directly." he pointed out. So he hadn't missed that.

"And?" I challenged.

"And I'm still curious."

"Sucks to be you." I noted.

"Indeed." he mumbled. I didn't know if I was supposed to know that or not. The bell rang.

"Well I guess you'll never know." I said as I gathered my stuff.

"I'll find out," he paused. "Next time." I looked up and my eyes met his. I looked down again.

"Yeah," I paused "Next time." I mumbled. I highly doubted there'd be a next time. I'm not interesting and I am rude. I couldn't let myself get sucked in. There wouldn't be a next time.

Edward

11:31 a.m.

It was dark outside, thankfully. I would be able to complete my task easier.

"When your table is clean you may go outside." A teacher announced. I saw Taylor Grey's table getting up and left. I started to get up.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie sneered.

"He's getting business taken care of." Alice replied. She had seen what I was about to do. I nodded to Rosalie. And I gave Alice a smile. We watched out for each other. Freaks among freaks. I walked out the door. Taylor Grey was lying on the table with her eyes closed. She was wearing a black and grey horizontally striped, long sleeve shirt with a black tank-top over top. She had cut-off shorts and black converses on. Her outfit suited her. It made her look dark and mysterious like she was. And the person I wanted to talk to was sitting next to her. I walked on over to the table they were sitting at. I put on my best charm. I cleared my throat to state my appearance. Taylor Grey opened one eye. All the other girls were freaking out, in there minds.

"I was wondering if I could have a word with Amelia."

_Oh my god! He wants to talk to me! Take that guys!_ She thought. She started to get up.

"Of course_._" she replied. I led her to a spot out of hearing range of most people.

"I was wondering if you knew anything about Taylor Grey. Like why she never talks…… or smiles?" I usually wouldn't go behind people's backs. I would just ask them or read there minds. But Taylor Grey was different. It was like pulling teeth to get her talking and I respected the privacy of her mind. Amelia's face immediately fell. She looked over at Taylor Grey. She was laying there peacefully with her eyes closed.

_I can't believe he asked me to talk to him just so he could ask about her!_

I gave her a smile. She seemed overwhelmed. I might have over done it a bit, but I needed answers.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but none of us know why." she said once she gathered her thoughts.

"What do you know?" I pressed.

"We're pretty sure something bad happened to her. She would always act as if everything was okay. We knew other wise, but we always went along. The only time we've ever seen her cry was this one time when her mom did something that really hurt her. It's a long story. Plus we know she only dries when she's angry……she told us so."

"When did she stop talking?"

"We aren't exactly sure. The last time we saw her…..normal was at an end-of-the-year party for 9th grade. She left us at the party. She never called after that and when school came around she was like…..this." It didn't add up, but Amelia was telling the truth. I looked over. The teacher's were calling everyone to come inside.

"Hey Amelia!" this boy called. Amelia smiled at the site of him. She focused back on me.

"Hey, I have to go. Good luck trying to find out anything." She walked over to the boy. I sighed. This was going to be harder than I expected.

Taylor

October 16, 2009

7:06 a.m.

"You guys will never believe this!" Amelia exclaimed as Tessa and I met her at her locker. No one said anything. She rolled her eyes.

"Nick Hin asked me out and I said yes!"

"What!" I screamed.

"I know! Isn't it great?" Tears started swelling in my eyes. I pushed passed Amelia. I had to get to the bathroom. This was horrible. Through the whole day they were talking about it. It was torture.

October 19, 2009

9:16 a.m.

The weekend might have possibly been more torture than seeing Amelia and Nick together. I kept trying to decide if I should tell Amelia or not. It wouldn't bother me if it was someone else. I'm sure that he has gone out with other girls. But this was different. This was Amelia. To make matters worse I had received a message from Amelia on Sunday that, on their date the other night, they had their first kiss together. That almost killed me. I had to make an intense decision and they were moving so fast I barley had time to think. I saw Amelia alone and took advantage of it. She smiled when she saw me.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey, I need to talk to you," She looked confused. "I-there's something you need to know." I said slowly. I took a deep breath. "Nic-" I paused. "I hope you are happy with Nick." I felt horrible. I chickened out. I couldn't even save my friends sanity. I mean look at what happened to me! Throughout the whole day guilt subsided me. School finally ended and I was free. I walked out to my car fast, but not fast enough. There was Nick and Amelia leaning against her car and making out. When I was my old self I would have yelled out something like "Get a room!", but I wasn't my old self anymore. I was this person now. All because of him. My face got heated with hate. I ran to my car. I plugged my iPod in and put on one of my favorite songs. I put the volume up really high and screamed at the top of my lungs. I screamed and screamed and screamed. At some point those screams turned to sobs. I looked up and noticed that the parking lot was almost empty except a blue truck, a yellow buggy, and some little, silver car. Then I quickly formulated a plan.

4:11

I finally passed the beach where people were hanging out and swimming. I went onto a dirt road that, after 20 minutes, led to a cliff. Most people don't know it's here so I wouldn't say I was lucky it's vacant. I turned my iPod off and placed my sandals on the car seat. I took my hair out of a ponytail and shook it out. I shut the car off and hopped outside. The sand felt good between my bare feet. The familiar scent of sea was refreshing. It was a windy day. My hair whipped around my face, I liked it like that. It made me feel free for once. My black sundress blew wildly. I slowly walked to the very edge of the cliff. I looked down. The water crashed against the jagged rocks. But if my guess was right, I would just miss the rocks. This was a good way to go. I was at a place I enjoyed and felt at peace. I let all my worries and problems slip away. I'm not going to think of myself as suicidal. Because that isn't what I'm doing. I'm simply escaping. I walked away from the cliff and turned around. I started running. My foot hit the edge of the cliff and I jumped. The wind blew freely around me. Memories flew through my mind and landed on the memory of that fateful night.

to*******

"Hey, do you want a drink?" Nick asked. I was flattered and accepted. We had some drinks and danced a little. I was having a blast, but I wanted a rest from the loud noise. We said goodbye and parted. The house that the party was in was a big one. I looked for vacant room and finally found an empty bedroom. I walked across the room and sat on the bed. I wasn't looking at the door and suddenly the lights turned off in the room. I stood up. I heard the door close and lock.

"Who's there?" I said, my voice was quavering. No one answered. I heard footsteps coming closer.

"Don't come near me! I have a phone" I warned, but then I remembered that I had stupidly left it in the car. Then the person was standing in front of me. I could feel his breath on my forehead. He pushed me onto the bed. I tried to crawl off, but he pulled me back by my feet. He flipped me over and then he was on top of me. I kicked and scratched, but he was to strong.

"Help!" I screamed. He put his hand on my mouth. I still screamed under his hand. He pulled my shirt off and started to undo my pants. I kicked and thrashed. Tears were streaming out of my eyes. He kissed me and touched me for what seemed like hours. Finally someone who had a key opened the door. The guy jumped off of me. I grabbed my clothes and threw them on.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't-" the savior babbled.

"No thank you!" I ran out of the room, but I didn't forget to see who the vile creature was. There was Nick Hin staring at me.

********

I hit the water. There was a sharp, antagonizing pain in my left leg. The water was freezing. My escape was almost perfect. I wasn't planning on getting attacked by a shark. Hopefully I would lose air before that happened. I was being whipped around by the current, but I stayed under the water. I had to cough and it was so peaceful that I forgot I was under water. I drew air in. I started choking. I felt my self lose consciousness, but not soon enough feel a blow on my side. No! I came so close to not being eaten alive. But I didn't feel any pain. I felt like I was flying through the water. I was at ease. I smiled.

Edward

4:36

She is insane! She's dying, but smiling. I swam faster, pulling her along. I finally reached a deserted part of the beach. I pulled her into the sand. I couldn't blow into her mouth, it was too risky. This was going to be impossible. I pushed hard on her chest, trying to get the water out of her lungs. Her black sundress stuck to her body and there was a giant gash on her leg that she cut on a rock. It went from her mid-calf to mid-thigh. She was a real piece of work. She finally started coughing up water. I turned her head to the side so she could spit it out. Her eyes fluttered and finally opened.

"Edward?" she asked. I smiled. She was alive.

"What were you doing?" I asked sternly.

"Simple," she paused. "Escaping." I sighed. What was I going to do? She closed her eyes for a minute. She opened them and they got really wide. She let out a blood-curling scream. I heard the boulder break off and start hurdling toward us. I flew up and caught it in my hands. It was inches away from Taylor's face. Her eyes were squeezed tightly. She opened them and gasped at the sight. Then her hands started shaking and her eyes fluttered rapidly. I threw the boulder into the ocean. I picked her up and started running toward the hospital. I pulled out a tiny, silver cell phone and dialed Carlisle's number. He picked up the phone on the first ring.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Carlisle get ready I'm on my way to the hospital." I warned and then explained the whole story to him. Only until after I hung up the phone did the blood really hit me. Even though the scent got weaker by the day it still smelt so good. And she was so weak. I could take her right now and no one would know. She was trying to kill herself anyway. But I can't. I can hold on. I'm almost at the hospital. When I arrived Carlisle was waiting by the doors. I handed Taylor to him. She looked dead already. Her face was pale and her head hung back. I started to walk away.

"You're not staying?" Carlisle asked.

"I'll be back. It's just….. the blood."

"What do I tell her parents?"

"Don't tell the parents. I'll take care of it." He nodded. I gave a farewell glance to Taylor. In this moment I realized, no matter how insane she was, that I loved her.


	3. Medicine Side Effects

Taylor

8:07 p.m.

There was an annoying beeping noise. I opened my eyes to find the source. Surely Heaven, or wherever I was, didn't have some annoying beeping noise. Unless I was in Hell. Instead I awoke to find myself in a hospital bed. I sat up on my shoulders. My leg was sticking out of the blanket. I had stitches all the way up my leg. It was pretty gross. I sighed and flopped back down. I hadn't realized I had a headache.

"Ow!" I whined. This was not how I planned. I heard a ghostly laughter across the room. I turned my head quickly, adding to the pain. Edward Cullen was sitting in a chair across the room. He got up and walked over to my bedside.

"What happened?" I asked. I couldn't remember hoe I got out of the water. My throat hurt from the water and my voice was raspy.

"You were trying to climb a tree. You fell and hit your head hard. And your leg got cut on a sharp branch." He said smoothly. My memory flooded back. I remember feeling like I was flying through the water and the thumping on my chest. The water coming out of my mouth and the boulder. Edward caught the boulder right before it hit my face. He saved me. He was lying.

"Liar!" I whispered. He looked shocked.

"What?"

"You pulled me out of the ocean. I was drowning. And the boulder. You caught the boulder." I babbled. Something didn't add up though.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You fell out of a tree!" he said through his teeth.

"How would you have known exactly what happened? Unless you were watching which would be sick because then you watched me get hurt."

"I can put pieces together. You were unconscious for a while. You probably imagined the whole thing." he said harshly.

"I know what I saw!" I urged.

"You're wrong." We stared at each other for a long time. Many doctors passed, but none came in.

"Carlisle!" Edward Cullen called. A doctor who just passed by came in. This was Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He was pale like the rest of his family and he was strikingly handsome. My mouth fell open. He had blonde hair that was smoothed back and he had topaz eyes like Edward Cullen's. Actually their whole family had topaz eyes. It was strange.

"Miss Grey you have finally woken up. That was some fall." Dr. Cullen said, but I didn't miss the glance he shot Edward Cullen. The doctor was in on this little charade. I'm going to find out if it's the last thing I do.

"Yeah." I tried to smile. A thought crossed my mind. "Where is my mom…..or dad?"

"I told them what happened and that I would make sure you got home safe." Edward Cullen replied. Dr. Cullen was writing something. He ripped off a piece of paper.

"Bring this to the pharmacy and you get this certain medication. Also you're going to need a cane to walk. What color do you like?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Blue." I said the first color I thought of. He handed me a blue cane. Great, now I have to walk like an old person. Dr. Cullen helped me out of the bed. I pulled on my dress since it was sticking to me. I ran my fingers through my hair. I knew it was sticking out everywhere, but I didn't like when it stuck to my neck. Edward Cullen put his hand behind my back as if to make me move forward, but he didn't touch me.

"Oh yeah! One more thing! Don't go to school tomorrow. You need the rest." Dr. Cullen called. I was all for that. I walked down the hall with my cane. I t felt weird. I stopped. Edward Cullen bumped into me.

"What?" he asked. I turned around to face him.

"How am I supposed to drive?" He laughed.

"You just thought of that now! I'm going to drive you home now, but I don't know how you're going to school tomorrow. Oh yeah, I dropped off your car at your house." We reached the parking lot and I remembered that I still didn't have shoes. I usually walk around barefoot so I didn't notice. But now I have to walk on the blacktop with pebbles all over it. This was going to take a while. Edward Cullen walked fast on a regular basis and he was already half way across the parking lot. I was barely even a quarter. I didn't even know what car we were headed to. He stopped, turned around, and smiled at me. I felt ran drops start coming.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm trying to not step on rocks, obviously." I wanted it to start raining because something about the wind and rain lightened my spirits, but I didn't want Edward Cullen to get the idea that I was always carefree. It started pouring now. I raised my arms, and my cane, to the sky. I let the rain wash off all the stickiness from the ocean. The rain felt good against my face. Edward Cullen walked over to me. He stood to the side of me.

"I've figured it out." he said.

"Figured what out?"

"I've figured out what makes you happy." I turned my head and looked at him.

"Oh really? What?"

"Water." he stated. He was right. The only time I felt at peace was around water. I guess that would be the closest thing. Edward Cullen sighed. Then my feet were suddenly off the ground. Edward Cullen picked me up and was holding me in a cradling position. I dropped my can out of shock.

"You're a mess. I try to help you walk and you drop your cane." He bent down, not even shifting my weight, and got the cane. He carried me to his car. I gasped. His body got tense.

"What?" he asked.

"You were in the parking lot earlier. I saw your car." I said. I saw the car was a Volvo. He put me down and opened the door for me. He didn't say anything. He climbed into the front seat.

"I'm right aren't I?" I guessed. He was still silent. He started the car. We pulled out and drove in silence. I broke it.

"You-um-drive fast." I mumbled. He was going 80 in a 50. He nodded. We drove the rest of the way in silence. He stopped and picked up my medication for me. He dropped me off and I went to "sleep".

Edward

October 20, 2009

2:28 a.m.

I sighed and put my head in my hands. We were all sitting at the dining room table.

"I'm sorry. That was completely irresponsible. And…..she knows." I said.

"You're an idiot!" Rosalie yelled. I flicked my head up when I saw her idea.

"No! Absolutely not! You won't lay a hand on her!" I yelled.

"Why not?" Jasper asked. He obviously agreed with Rosalie's plan to "do away with" Taylor.

"She won't tell."

"How do you know?" Jasper challenged.

"I just do! You don't even know her!"

And you do!" Rosalie sneered. I couldn't argue with that. No one knew anything about her.

"She barley even talks regardless. What makes you think she will now?" Alice piped in. Then she flashed me a picture in her head. It was me and Taylor in the forest alone. Our heads were centimeters apart and we were staring into each others eyes. We were leaning in as if to kiss.

"No!" I screamed and jumped up, knocking down the chair.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"I'm not going to put her in danger that way!" I told Alice through my teeth.

_Too late._

"Let's just see what happens tomorrow when she goes to school." Carlisle suggested.

"Fine." I said. Rosalie growled.

Taylor

2:28 p.m.

I stared at the little rays of light that showed through my window. I think I would have rather gone to school today then have this internal battle of whether I should tell someone. I was stiff from sitting down and arguing with myself. I decided to take a walk. Getting upstairs with a cane was harder than it already looked. I finally got outside and I sat in the shade. I wish Edward Cullen never saved me. Now I have two dillema's. I stood up and started walking for practice. I got really mad. Where was god? How could such a wonderful person let all these things happen to one individual?

"What do you want from me?" I screamed up to the sky where God supposedly lived. I threw my arms out. Something caught my eye. I looked at my arm. It was sparkling. It looked like ice when snow covers it. Like diamonds. I looked over my whole body. I was sparkling all over except where my clothes were and my right hand. I pulled my hand closer to my face to see why it wasn't sparkling, but as soon as I pulled it out of the shade it sparkled again. I put my hand back in the shade and it sparkled again. I did a couple more tests and figures out that my body sparkled in the sunlight.

"Great!" I mumbled.

Edward

2:32 p.m.

I was sitting with Carlisle in his office at the hospital.

"You aren't going to let them hurt her. Are you?" I pressed. He sighed.

"Edward, you know that if she becomes a threat to the family we have to take action."

"We can move."

"Again?" Then the phone rang. Carlisle answered it.

"Hello? Dr. Cullen speaking." I could hear the voice on the other end.

"Hello. This is Taylor Grey. I was there yesterday." I froze. Carlisle shot me a glance. I could hear her holding the medicine bottle.

"I remember. Is there anything you need help with?"

"This might sound stupid, but I was wondering if the medicine had any weird side effects?"

"What type of side effects are you referring to?"

"Oh-um- sparkling in the sunlight?" she said like a question. Shock crossed Carlisle's face. I forgot that I hadn't told him about my discovery. He quickly made up a lie.

"It has never been recorded, but our knowledge in medicine is always limited. It may be a side effect."

"Er, thanks. Have a nice day." she said.

"You too." I put my head in my hands.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me?" Carlisle asked me. I looked up at him.

Taylor

7:15 p.m.

I picked up Interview with the Vampire. I had stopped in the middle of the book so I could read a book for school. I was thinking about what I was supposed to do about Edward Cullen tomorrow at school. There was something off about him, maybe his whole family. Maybe they didn't want to be excluded, they had to. I started reading my book and then it hit me. I dropped my book.

"Impossible." I muttered.

October 21, 2009

6:52 a.m.

It was never sunny in this town. But of course it had to be today. The day I couldn't go in the sun. I limped to my car. I somehow convinced my mom that I could drive. It was painful, but I managed. I was lucky that it was cloudy in the morning, but as the day continued it got brighter. I knew they would let kids go outside today at lunch and I would have to sit inside alone. I was walking to lunch and I heard someone call my name. I turned and it was Kendall. She was the only person I could stand to talk to. We had a lot in common.

"Oh my God! What happened to your leg?" she asked. I saw Edward Cullen pass and our eyes met.

Edward

11:02

As I passed the corner I listened to Taylor to see if she would tell this girl, Kendall, the same lie. Taylor seemed to favor her more than her other friends.

"I was in the forest climbing a tree and I fell. My leg got cut on a branch and I hit the ground hard. I was unconscious for a while and Edward Cullen found me and took me to the hospital." Taylor replied. I could tell she didn't like lying, but she was good at it. I sat down at Sam Minker's table. I didn't sit with my family because they didn't come to school. We never come to school on days like this, but Alice told me that I had to come to school today. So I was alone. Then it dawned on me. Taylor was wearing the purple and black plaid button shirt with a white tank-top on. She also had on Bermuda shorts and purple converses. It was the same outfit as the picture Alice showed me. That's why Alice wouldn't tell me or think about why I had to go to school. Taylor must be wearing long stuff to cover up her scar and to hide most of her from the sunlight since her hair was down. I didn't understand why she always wore shorts and stuff in October. It was pretty cold. I couldn't let what Alice showed me happen. I needed to talk to her.

Taylor

11:16 a.m.

I finally convinced my table to leave me inside. I said my leg hurt a lot. I was just sitting now, biting my lip. I hadn't noticed Edward Cullen take a seat. We were the only people in the lunch room except two teachers and some nerds.

"Does that taste good?" he asked sarcastically, referring to my lip.

"Not particularly." We sat in silence for a while. Edward Cullen broke the silence.

"I'm surprised." I was confused.

"About what?" I asked.

"You kept up the lie all day." My back straightened and I leaned forward even though there was no one close.

"I knew I was right." He didn't say anything. He just smiled.

"How's your leg?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Fine."

"You aren't supposed to be driving."

"Are you going to rat me out?" He laughed.

"How come you aren't outside?" he asked.

"How come you aren't?"

"I asked first." I sighed.

"I'm sure your dad told you why."

"Yeah, he did."

"Then why did you ask?"

"I wanted to see if you would have told me. Would you have?"

"No." I answered through my teeth.

"What would you have said then?" he asked. I don't think I talked this much since the party.

"I would have said for you to mind your own business." We sat in silence. He was getting on my nerves. I wish he would leave. Edward Cullen started to get up.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He looked confused.

"Didn't you just say that you wanted me to leave?"

"I didn't say anything." Shock crossed his face.

"Oh-um-the look…..on your face…..it-you just looked like you wanted me to leave." he stuttered.

"oh." was all I could say. Things were getting weird. He sat back down. I just remembered his family wasn't here today. I wonder why.

"My family is camping." he said like he was answering a question.

"I didn't say anything." I pointed out. He looked shocked again.

"I know-I just- I have to go." He started to get up and the bell rang. All the people that were outside started scrambling in.

12:13 p.m.

I had finally formulated my plan. I had the note in my hand. It instructed him to go to this forest in a neighborhood I like. The bell rang and I put the note on his desk as I passed. It was sort of juvenile. I was so nervous about what I was going to do.

2:45 p.m.

I parked my car on the side of the street by where the hidden entrance was. I made sure no one was looking and I hobbled across to the shady trees. I stood on the bridge overlooking the river. I told Edward Cullen to meet me at 3:00. I wanted to make sure I was ready for what I was about to do. I didn't notice him until he spoke.

"Hey." He said. I jumped.

Edward

2:59 p.m.

"Hey." she said. She looked behind me. She got that crinkle between her eyebrows when she's confused.

"Do you live nearby?" she asked.

"Not really."

"Did you jog or something?" she asked. I laughed.

"Something like that." We looked into the river. I looked very pale against my black long sleeve shirt and pants. Taylor looked very tan, especially for a place where there was barely any sun. I could tell that it wasn't a fake tan. To bad it won't be for long.

"I want to show you something." she said, looking me straight in the eyes. I followed her up a trail. She was careful not to pass through any sunlight. We stopped at an open area with a big tree in the middle. She walked over to one of the large thick branches that reaches the ground. She pulled herself onto it. She was pretty balanced, but that might be from the bite. She stopped walking and sat down.

"Aren't you coming up?" she asked. I laughed, shaking my head, and climbed up. I sat a safe distance away from her even though I knew she wasn't repulsed by my touch. That had surprised me. We just sat for a while. She seemed at ease here.

"Do you come here a lot?" I asked. She got out of her dazed and looked at me.

"Yeah."

"Aren't you afraid of being bitten or getting poison ivy?" mostly feared for her about the things that lurk here that she didn't know of.

"Not really." She defiantly has a death wish.

_Edward._ I was pretty sure she was just thinking my name, but I looked over anyway. She was just starring into space. She said _Edward_ in her mind a couple more times. Then she screamed _Edward!_ I couldn't take it anymore.

"What?" I yelled. She whirled around and looked at me.

"Hah!" she said pointing a finger at me. "I knew it!" This couldn't be good.


End file.
